It Ends Here
by writers-dream93
Summary: Amy’s parents were murdered and this time, the murderer is after her. Can Chris and her other friends help save her life and find out who this murderer is?


**It Ends Here**

**Summary: Amy parents were murdered and this time, the murderer is after her. Can Chris and her other friends help save her life and find out who this murderer is?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Chris Irvine, Trish Stratigias/Adam Copeland, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Jason Reso, Lisa Marie Varon, Travis "Tyson" Tomko, Lisa Marie Varon, Allen Jones, Dumas family and many more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize**

**Author's notes: It's been a while since I posted my stories. I'll try to update the other stories as well. I hope you like this one.**

**Chapter One: Threat**

**xoxoxo**

"Hey, mom… Hey, dad..."

A sad smile crossed Amy Dumas' face as she stood across her parents' graves. She bent forward and placed the bouquet of flowers she had for her parents on the ground. Exactly one month before, she saw their lives taken away from them. It was the most traumatic experience in her life…

Having seen her parents killed right in front of her very eyes.

_Flashback_

"Ames, you did great." Christie Dumas enveloped her daughter in a hug once she stepped off the stage after performing with the rest of the Luchagors in a local bar.

"Thanks, mom." Amy grinned. "I'm really happy that you were able to make it."

Mike Dumas patted her shoulder. "We promised you we'd watch."

She smiled. "I'll just say goodbye to the rest of the band, then we can go."

"We'll wait for you at the back, dear." Christie said out loud before they left to wait for Amy outside.

The redhead walked to the table where the rest of her band mates were, gave a few reminders and said goodbye. It was really such a great night for her. She was able to perform in front of a big crowd and her parents were able to watch her. She carefully but quickly passed through numerous groups of people. The bar was really packed with people that night.

"Amy!" Mike called from the outside, waving his hand once he saw that she was near the exit.

She walked faster, sliding past the people in the hallway. Her eyebrows knitted when she saw a black motorcycle stop right behind where her parents were. Two men, who were both wearing black outfits and helmets of the same color, were on the motorcycle. Before she knew it, her parents fell on the ground.

Lifeless

"Mom! Dad!" Amy shouted, running to where her parents' bodies were. The motorcycle already disappeared from the view. Anger boiled in her veins, realizing that the murderers got away. Who were 

they? Why did they do this? What did they want? So many questions entered her mind but she didn't have any answers at all.

She fell on her knees beside their bloody and lifeless bodies, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. From somewhere near her, she could hear someone making a phone call to the authorities about what happened. "Mom! Dad! No… Please…" She screamed as she pulled Mike's body – with Christie's body on top of his – closer to her and hugged them tightly.

_End of flashback_

Until that day, no one knew who killed them and why they were killed. No one was able to take note of anything that can help the authorities find the motorcycle that the murderers used that night. "I promise you I'll find out who did this to you… And I'll make them pay. I promise you that." She whispered, knowing that her parents can hear her wherever they were. "I'll visit again soon."

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned around and walked back to where her car was. Sliding in the car, she took her phone out and called one of her most favorite people on Earth.

"You got me."

Amy chuckled. "Al, it's me."

"Hey, Ames." Allen Jones's voice had a hint of concern. "What's up?"

"I'm about to leave the cemetery already." She replied. "I'll head home first before I go there, okay?"

He nodded although she cannot see it. "Sure thing, Ames. Before I forget –" Before the brown haired man could continue, they both heard the door being kicked open.

"Alien! I'm here!" Jeff Hardy's voice was heard at the background. "With the ice cream too!"

Allen laughed. "That was what I was about to say."

"So, it'll be the three of us. Sounds fun." Amy laughed as well. "I'll see you guys later."

She ended the call before she threw her phone on the passenger's seat. Taking one last look at her parents' graves, she drove off to her house. It didn't take long before she reached her own home; the cemetery was just located nearby. She just needed to get Mackenzie, then she could head to Allen's house. Knowing that she wouldn't take long, Amy didn't bother to kill the engine before she went in her house.

"Hey, there…" Amy arched an eyebrow when she found her dog barking at thick brown envelope on the floor. "What do you have here?"

Picking up the envelope, she quickly looked for anything written that would tell her who it was from. There was nothing written on it, making her more curious. _Who is this from?_ She thought. She opened the envelope and allowed all the contents to fall on the floor. Hazel eyes widened as she realized what was inside. Pictures of her and her friends were now scattered on the floor. _Who the fuck did this?_ The redhead knelt on the floor and looked at some of the pictures. _We were being followed everywhere._ She was about to put the pictures back in the envelope when she realized that there was a folded piece of paper among the pictures. She got it and read what was inside.

_You're next._

In an instant, she knew what those two words meant. She got up and ran back to the car, nearly tripping in the process. She killed the engine right away and got her phone from the passenger's seat. She was beginning not to think properly anymore as if her fear was taking over her body. Once she was back inside the house, she locked the front door and dialed Jeff's number.

"Ames!" Jeff's voice always sounded hyper but this time around, it didn't help her situation.

"Jeff…" He own voice sounded shaky and scared and she knew it wouldn't go unnoticed by her best friend. "J-Jeff… S-Something… I…"

"Ames, what's wrong?" He asked; concern evident in his tone.

She could hear that Allen was beside the rainbow haired man. "Dude, what's going on?" She heard him ask.

"G-Go here… Please…" She didn't feel like explaining what had happened on the phone. She needed them to be there with her.

"We'll be there soon." Jeff promised.

Amy sank to the floor, gripping her phone so tightly. This cannot be happening.

**xoxoxo**

"What happened?" Allen asked for the third time as he followed the rainbow haired man out of the house and towards the car.

Jeff frowned. "I don't know, man. She didn't say anything except that we should go there. I didn't like the sound of her voice. She sounded… Terrified."

He slid into the passenger's seat, waiting for his friend to get in the car before he replied. "We better hurry."

**xoxoxo**

Amy was pacing back and forth in front of the television. Questions were piling up in her mind again. It was more than obvious that the same people who murdered her parents were now after her. But why? Did her family do anything wrong to them? Who were they? She didn't have any answers to those. The only thing she was certain of was that her life was in danger. She only stopped walking when she heard the very familiar sound of Jeff Hardy's car. She didn't wait for them to go in; she immediately ran out of her house just as Allen and Jeff were exiting the car.

Allen blinked, realizing that he suddenly got his arms full. "Ames, what happened?" He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Tell us."

"I'm scared…" She whispered.

He exchanged a worried look with Jeff. "How about we go in and tell us?"

She didn't give any verbal reply, simply nodding her head. Jeff led the way silently back inside the house. Allen followed close behind him; his arms still protectively around the redhead. "What…" Jeff noticed the brown envelope on the coffee table. "Ames, what's this?"

"Open it." Amy murmured. Her head was still hidden against Allen's chest.

The rainbow haired man inserted his hand inside the envelope and pulled the contents out. "Holy shit." He showed the pictures to Allen. "We were being followed all the time by some lunatics."

Allen frowned as he sat on the sofa, bringing the still silent Amy with him. "Who could be doing this?"

"I think I have the answer to that." She freed herself from his grasp to pull the folded piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans. Then, she handed it to him. "You're next." He read it out loud for Jeff. Soon enough, the brown haired man realized it. "This is from…"

"The same people who killed your parents," Jeff finished for him, seething.

Tears welled up in her hazel eyes. "I-I'm so scared… I-I'm next.. I –" She didn't bother finishing what she wanted to say. She just threw herself back into Allen's arms and cried while he tried his very best to comfort her.

"We need the others here right now." Not bothering to wait for a reply, Jeff got his phone and immediately dialed Matt's number, quickly explaining the entire situation to his brother before moving on to call the rest of their friends.

It didn't take long before the door swung open; Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland and Trish Stratigias rushing to their friend's side as soon as they were inside the house. "Thank you for closing the door." Jeff rolled his eyes at them as he shut the door himself.

"Sweetie, how are you?" Trish bit her lower lip as she sat beside Allen.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Amy replied, finally moving her head from Allen's chest to face her friends.

Adam cursed under his breath as he looked at her tear-stained face. "Everything will be fine, Ames. We'll do everything to make sure you'll be alright."

The redhead opened her mouth to stay something but she quickly closed her mouth when the door was swung open once more. Lisa Marie Varon, Chris Irvine, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Travis Tomko and Jason Reso entered the house with identical looks of concern on their faces. Once everyone was settled on the sofa, chair or the floor, Jeff scattered all the pictures on the coffee table.

Travis took a handful of pictures and looked at them one by one. "Damn it… Why hasn't any of us noticed these assholes following us?"

"We gotta give them credit. They're really good." Chris shrugged slightly. "But we have to be better in order to stop them."

"From now on, you'll never be alone." Jason told Amy, his voice sounding like he was challenging her to contradict what he said.

Unfortunately, she did. "I don't want any of you to get hurt because of protecting me."

Dawn sent her a pointed look. "It's useless to argue with us, Ames. It's all of us against you so we win."

"I-I want all of you to s-stay away from me… I don't want any of you to get involved in this more than you have to."

Matt ignored her. "We're talking to the police as soon as possible."

Amy groaned. "Guys, please!"

"Amy Christine." Lisa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Like what Dawn said, there is absolutely no use to argue with us. Simply because we won't listen to you. We will protect you as best as we can. We know it's dangerous for us as well but it would hurt us more to lose you!"

She didn't protest any longer and kept silent, leaning against Allen once more.

**xoxoxo**

So, do you guys like it?

Please leave a review! ;)


End file.
